random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Awaken!/Regions
Gaea There are the 12 regions in Gaea, the world where the roleplay mainly takes place on. Leo Region The starting region of the roleplay. A natural continent, like what you'd expect from the real-life Earth. Leo Region is primarily ruled by the Leonis Kingdom, the most powerful human faction. Its current ruler is King Zacharias Leon. After Magnus Maximilian betrayed the King and the entire world to become the Dark Emperor, King Zacharias became paranoid for more turncoats, so he ordered the executions of all heroes, until only Malarie and the players still remain, with the rest being executed or went into hiding. It is also the largest continent in the setting. *Hometown: The unnamed settlement of the last heroes. It started off as a group of few empty houses nearby a friendly but somewhat enigmatic tavern. The two barkeeps welcome the heroes, and allow them to settle inside the houses. Once they settle in, they can build more buildings where NPCs who still trust heroes (or those who had their trust in heroes back) can move in. It is a safe zone completely free from monsters, and it will get a rename once it grows bigger. **The Tavern: The place where all heroes gather. It is one of the last places in the Leo Region that still accepts heroes since the Maximilian Incident. It is the place where the fourth wall does not exist, and the heroes can freely engage in off topic conversations. Its bartenders are humans who have the unusual names of Demiurge and Mister, who in reality are entities from beyond the fourth wall and the Game Masters of the roleplay. *Grasslands: It isn't much, just an ordinary open field. The starting area after the prologue. *Underground: Refers to the many cavernous passages between biomes. These too have their own threats and challenges to overcome... **Glowshroom Cave: A cave inhabited by glowing mushrooms whose spores can infect wild, non-sapient species. Sapient beings and their non-sapient companions are somehow unable to be infected by the glowing mushrooms. These bioluminescent mushrooms can be ground, and crafted into light sources that don't need any form of energy. **Granite Cave: A cave consisting of blue stone hardened by the test of time. Stone golems, elementals, and monoliths inhabit this place. **Marble Cave: A cave consisting of white stone enchanted by the petrifying gaze of the gorgons. It's been rumored that there are statues in this place that will only move once you don't look at it for as short as a ''blink''. **Spider Nest: A cave that is the home to a cluster of spiders, ruled by a spider queen, who forms a small hive mind consisting of the spiders in the nest. They don't like the Zarrub Collective, and will not stand being annexed by it. *Taiga: A cold forest covered in blankets of snow. Ice Phantoms linger around, guarding the entrance to the mines. **Mines: A subsection of the taiga region notable for its crystals, disconnected from the rest of the world. *Desert: The badlands of the Leo Region. It is wide open, dusty and dry, with very little water running through the region. Old shrines may lead the way to interesting ancient discoveries. **Pyramid: An ancient structure constructed by the extinct Corpsals, believed to be the tomb of a mummified Corpsal Pharaoh. *Mountain: A rather hilly region. It may be covered in snow most the year, but don't trust it to stay that cold. **Volcano: In case it erupts at any point. *Lake: A lake full of fish and secrets. The lake contains some very nice treasure, but getting there is a bit of a chore. *Floating Island: A landmass lifted by the clouds. The clouds lifting the island can be walked on, and there are artificial structures on it, uncontacted by any of the dominant races. *Leones Terra: The capital city of the Leonis Kingdom. The citizens have become completely paranoid of heroes ever since the Maximilian Incident, and they demand their execution, despite the fact that the world actually needs them at this point. **Castle of Unity: The palace of the House of Leon, it is notable for incorporating Centaurus technology to some of its sections. This is where the King oversees the war against the heroes and the Maximilian Empire. Aries Region A continent of extreme temperatures. On the east side is the Arctic biome, on the west side is the volcanic wastelands. The Draconis Empire rules this region, inhabited by humanoid reptiles known as the Saurians, who worship the dragons. Their current ruler is Emperor Ignis the Great, who is one of the Draconians; humanoid dragons who are also known as the western Celestial Dragons. Inspired by Magnus Maximilian, he seeks nothing but world domination. *Volcanic Wasteland: A scorched wasteland dominated by volcanoes, and the lava flowing out of them. Fire creatures and Magma Saurians inhabit this place. *Arctic: Its ground is permafrost that can't be melted by the highest of temperatures. Ice creatures and Glacier Saurians inhabit this place. Both polar bears and penguins can be found here despite living in polar opposite places in the real world. *Imperial Colosseum: An arena built on a floating island that also acts as the palace of the Saurian Emperor. Whenever he feels like it, he sets up a tournament where participants fight each other, or they fight captured monsters, from fodders to bosses. No participants can die in the Colosseum's tournaments, as they are teleported out once they are too exhausted to continue fighting... unless the Emperor himself decides to step in as a form of execution. Taurus Region An entire continent that has been mechanized. The Taurus Region is ruled by the Factorem Technocracy and its subsidiaries. The inhabitants of this region are psionic grey beings known as the Centauri, and their robots. Its current ruler is the Prime Technocrat, Shaldrieth Nazaid, known to the human tongue as "Shal Narzan". Shal has been cooperating with King Zacharias in hunting down Magnus Maximilian, and the last of the heroes. *Techtonics: The mechanical land that makes up the entire Taurus Region. Security and defense robots guard this place, and they will attack the heroes since the Technocracy has been hunting them down. *Manu Factory: The place that mass-produces military robots, who will be placed on standby inside it, and will be deployed once the factory's A.I. detects a threat, or is given a mission. *Ixion: A mechanical floating island that acts as the Technocrats' residence. They oversee the region through a combination of spy probes and telepathy. It is heavily guarded by the most powerful of Centaurus Psions and machines. Gemini Region This region has been transformed when a grey meteor hit the ground. Alien monsters began to inhabit these lands, and wreaked havoc. However, this meteor also spawned sapient beings made of blue energy, known as the Lumen. The Lumen worship the god of creation, Ichikami, which is probably the reason why they are one of the most benevolent races in the world, not hunting down heroes after the Maximilian Incident happened, unlike the humans and the Centauri. The co-rulers of the Luminous Realm are brothers, Castor Aeon and Pollux Aeon. They are dedicated to bringing back heroes in order to combat Magnus Maximilian and his forces of monsters. *The Desolation: The lands that have been turned grey, it composes the majority of this region. It is full of entities mutated into alien monsters by the infection, and not even non-organic beings like robots are safe. Trees are transformed into Astral Monoliths that spread the infection. The Lumen regularly fight them off as part of their training to become warriors, and to protect settlements from being assaulted by these monsters. *Luminous Realm: The area that is completely safe from succumbing to the Astral Infection, but that doesn't prevent it from being invaded by Astral monsters. It is full of crystalline structures inhabited by the Lumen, who are always ready to welcome refugees who are looking for a safe haven. The Aeon brothers often settles near Malarie because they see her as the leader of the last heroes, and they feel that they must safeguard her at all costs because of that. Virgo Region The land of the fairies. It consists of the Hallow, a fairyland consisting of unicorns and other magical creatures, and the Confection, where the entire landscape is made of food, with food-themed fauna and flora, and meatballs raining from the sky. The Feya Theocracy rules this region, and they worship the goddess of sorcery, Koroleva. Their ruler is the Holy Matriarch, Elsie Pierpont, the first fairy, who was an angel who descended from Heaven so she could interact with the mortal world more. *The Hallow: A magical land of happiness, inhabited by fairytale creatures such as unicorns. They are as friendly as the ones in children's stories, but they won't back down against hostile forces. *The Confection: A land made of food. Its ground is completely edible, no matter how much it has been stepped on. Living food inhabit this place, but they will defend themselves from those who want to eat them. Beware of diabetes. *Holy Tower: An enormous tower with 7 floors, with each floor containing an entire city, save for the seventh floor, where only Elsie Pierpont, her royal family, and the holy guardians, can live. Scorpio Region A mountainous continent with a large hole in the center, and inside the hole is a vast network of caves that acts as a hive for any sort of insects. The insects are billion bodies united under one mind, known as the Zarrub Collective. The Zarrub Collective is led by the Hive Queen, Xenera, a giant spider who likes Gaea and its inhabitants, the Gaians. She wants to interact with the outside world, but she can't come out of the region because her terrifying size and appearance will cause fearful Gaians to attempt to kill her. She controls all insects in the Collective. Xenera wants to form alliances with the other great nations. However, her servants' repugnant appearance caused other sapient species to kill them out of paranoia and fear of them being monsters. In actuality, she wants to stop the prejudice against the heroes, and she wants everyone to unite against Magnus Maximilian. *Mountains: A mountainous area devoid of plant life. It is inhabited by creatures who eat rocks, such as giant worms, slimes, and Maws (armless, bipedal creatures mostly consisting of a mouth full of teeth). Aside from that, there are golems, monoliths, and zombie-making crystals. *Zarrub Hive: Despite being full of giant insects, it is actually one of the more friendlier place in the world. Marya presents the less creepy-looking insects whenever she sends them to welcome visitors, and they usually guide them to a pleasant place instead of a dark, insect-filled chasm. In addition, Xenera herself resides here, promising safety to the heroes. *The Caverns: Going beyond the Hive reveals the existence of other Hive Queens, who managed to resist Xenera's mind control and form their own hive minds. Marya was able to curb their forces, but it seems that they are getting stronger ever since the Maximilian Incident. Libra Region This land consists entirely of a deadly jungle full of powerful monstrosities whose favorite meal is sapient beings. This is a region where the flora rules over the fauna, with the dominant race being the Dryads of the Aechmea Hegemony, led by Juniper Alraune. They worship the god of glory and justice, Gloriosus. They strongly believes in justice, especially against those who defile nature, the monsters who relentlessly slaughter other sapient beings, and the self-proclaimed heroes who would "inevitably" become the traitors of the world, as proven by the Maximilian Incident. Thus, they are hellbent on exterminating the Centauri, Magnus Maximilian and his armies of monsters, and the remaining heroes of the world. *Jungle: A dense forest full of dangerous animals such as Titanoboas, Smilodons, or Rocs. and full of dangerous plant creatures like the ents/treants, carnivorous plants, and evil flowers. They all bend to the dryads' will. **Beehive: An enormous hive that is home to the giant bees. Entering the hive will invoke the wrath of their queen. **Lihzahrd Temple: A temple inhabited by the Lihzahrds, who are often called Jungle Saurians by many others, despite the fact that they refuse to associate themselves with the Saurians. They worship the Sun, and they are independent from the dryads' dominion, who exiled them underground millennia ago precisely because of it. They are normally friendly, unless a non-lihzahrd trespasses into their temple, or they become hungry. **Underground Jungle: A place full of deadly underground plants and creatures. Unlike the surface jungle, they do not obey the dryads, and will even attempt to eat them. *Aechmea: A giant flower in the center of the Jungle. The Hegemony is named after it. Only the Dryad Duchesses are allowed to live in it, but anyone permitted can visit it if they want to contact the Alraune, the current leader of Aechmea Hegemony. Its flower form can open a portal on its face, and it'll transform into a giant carnivorous plant once any unwanted visitors approach it. Cancer Region The homeland of the monsters. Said to have formed from the corpse of the Old God, Cthulhu. This region is split into 3 subregions. The Corruption, created from the rotten flesh of Cthulhu, and the grey parasitic worms within him. The Crimson, created from the blood of Cthulhu, and his organs that are now separate entities of their own. And the Contagion, created from the cells of Cthulhu, and the infectious microorganisms inhabiting his body, who have drastically grown upon his death. The most diverse race, monsters are identified by their absolute malice towards all other sapient beings. The monsters weren't united under a single government, until Magnus Maximilian's betrayal of the entire world, and him turning from the Great Paladin to the Dark Emperor. From there, all monsters are united under the Karkinos Confederacy. *The Corruption: Cthulhu's corpse have been decomposed by the local flora, corrupting them with his evil power and turning them purple in the process. The smaller grey worms that infested his body now developed the abilities to fly and consume souls, and such, they are now known as Eaters of Souls, while the larger worms created massive chasms by consuming landmass, now known as either Devourers or Eaters of Worlds. *The Crimson: Rivers of blood bled from the wounds that killed Cthulhu, turning the trees that absorbed the blood into his flesh. The trees' leaves are now made from intestines, the ground is Cthulhu's flesh, beating hearts can be found inside the chasms, and chunks of flesh split from the ground to form the vicious monsters that inhabit this unholy land. *The Contagion: The microorganisms inside Cthulhu's body infected the fauna, making everything in this land diseased, even non-living things like stone. Giant amoebas, mutated creatures, and swarms of microorganisms inhabit this land. Sagittarius Region This entire continent is a burial ground. The only building here is the entrance to a dungeon known as the Mausoleum of Veloz, the building where the entire Veloz Horde resides. The undead rises from their graves to attack any trespassers, or to invade other regions. The mausoleum has many floors, with each floor being guarded by a boss monster. The 13th floor is the Necropolis, the city of the dead. The Pharaoh of Death, Nailah Kartek, rules this region, and she wants to steal all souls in order to turn all living beings into undead, so they could join her. *Barrens: The entire land has no vegetation, and it is always covered in fog. Underneath the ground are massive piles of buried corpses, and it's unknown whatever has happened in this region. However, it's been reported that these corpses often rise from their graves to attack the intruders. *Mausoleum of Veloz: A 13-floor dungeon where the forces behind this region reside. Its inhabitants are responsible for turning this region into what it is now. The Mausoleum's entrance will close once enough players have joined the raid, preventing anyone else from entering until all raiders are dead. Once a character dies in this dungeon, they respawn at the entrance. Once all of the raiders die, they respawn, and the dungeon progress will be reset. **Entrance: The entrance of the dungeon. It is guarded by an old man who is cursed by a demon. Those who entered the dungeon without slaying the demon have never returned. The boss of this floor is Skeletron, who is the aforementioned demon that cursed the old man. Capricorn Region This region is actually an enormous turtle known as the Archelon, who was born along with the planet itself. Legends say an extraterrestrial parasite landed on the Archelon's shell. It was prophesied that the parasite would grow into an apocalyptic beast that would destroy the world. It didn't. Instead, it is said the egg created landmass on the Archelon's shell, allowing plants to grow on it, and eventually paved way for animal life and sapient life to flourish. The egg then hatched into a water goddess and the High Guardian, Tethys Thalassa, who then vowed to protect all innocent lifeforms. The Pontus Nomads, consisting of the crocodilian humanoids known as the Thalassians, and led by Tethys Thalassa, rule this region. *Turtle Island: The Archelon, a turtle so titanic that its back is an entire region. It has immense magic power, so it's more than capable of defending itself, but it prefers not to attack. A gentle giant who doesn't need food, smaller creatures don't have to fear about being eaten by it. *Guardian's Shrine: A shrine on the center of the region. Thalassians offer objects in front of a blue crystal inside the shrine, which acts as a gateway from the physical plane to Tethys Thalassa's realm, where she resides in during peaceful times. Aquarius Region The ocean. Normal marine animals exist, but there are also sea monsters, such as sea serpents, sharktopuses, krakens, and leviathans. Other than that, it's basically comparable to the ocean in the real world. The Dominion of Atlantis rule the ocean, composed of the Laikens, who are essentially fish people. The ruler is the Dominus, Tullius Trenton, who just want to live in peace, undisturbed by the chaos started by the Maximilian Incident. He is actually one of the nicer leaders out there, despite having shark teeth, as he doesn't kill heroes on sight, and actually tries to help them. *The Ocean: Get on a boat or dive underwater? Your choice. Here, you can go fishing with friendly Laikens, or you can go exploring in hope for a treasure island, and such. But let's hope you don't run into pirates or sea monsters. Or, for that matter, Davy Jones himself. *Atlantis: The underwater capital city of the Laikens. Sea monsters rarely come to this place, but they do. The Laikens must fend off the attacking sea monsters, and succeeded every time. Pisces Region The unexplored parts of the ocean. The deepest depths of the ocean that are full of mysteries. Sea monsters here are much more dangerous than the ones that reside in the surface, such as Great Leviathans whose scales adapt to anything that damaged them, Megalodons that have survived and evolved to utilize disastrous superpowers, Butcher Krakens whose tentacles can transform into weapons, or Devourer Serpents who gain the powers of anything they eat. These sea monsters are part of a hive mind known as the Abyssal Imperium. They are led by the Imperatrix, Jezebel Delacroix. Once a human female, Jezebel ("Jessie") was an immensely powerful psionic who fought for justice. She gained the position by slaying the previous Imperator in combat, causing the abyssal creatures to bow down to her, as she quickly finds out that they are now under her full control. Realizing this, she goes drunk with power, and went AWOL. However, the deep sea monsters are unable to go to the surface, since they will decompress and explode. This also applies to Jezebel after she became the Imperatrix. However, she and the abyssal monsters are becoming more resistant to pressure, and it's not long before they finally emerge to the surface to wreak havoc. *The Abyss: The deepest depths of the ocean. Only the most gigantic and powerful marine lifeforms inhabit this place, and they are powerful enough to go against the mightiest heroes. Selene Inoxis Sekogawa Zulvadus Xynnar Vakania